Pursuing Love
by Darkmite
Summary: Following Ash after the defeat at the Lumious Conference. Ash finds himself needing to go home to relax and recharge but Serena has something she needs to tell him but how!


Disclaimer# as you all know i dont own Pokemon in anyway, shape or form. Enjoy my first story and dont be to harsh on me :D

Following his lose in the Lumiose Conference we find Ash up in his room packing his things ready for the trip home to Pallet town not wanting to talk about his lose.

Downstairs Clemont, Bonnie and Serena where sitting on the lounge worried about there friend. While Clemont and Bonnie where discussing how to cheer Ash up before they said there goodbye, Serena was deep in though about having been reunited with Ash and following him and Pikachu on there journey to become a Pokémon master. Serena couldn't help but feel cheated that Ash had not noticed her feelings for him yet and she was running out of time.

Ash had finished packing his bag and was now seated by the window. Pikachu was resting on the bed noticing Ash had stopped lifted his head to see his trainer just staring out the window, knowing what his trainer was thinking about decided to quietly move to him and lay on his lap. Ash was so busy going through every move and thought he was making during his battle with Alain that when Pikachu touched his leg he jumped and he fell off his chair. Pikachu instantly jumped down to Ash's side "Pikapi!". Ash moaning for a moment then looked to Pikachu "I'm alright buddy! You just startled me is all." Now that Ash was no longer thinking about his loss he realised that Pikachu had a worried expression towards him, he sat up and started to rub his pal around his red patched cheeks that only he and one other person, Misty, had ever be allowed to touch. "What are we going to do now buddy?" Ash said as he continued to rub and watch his Pokemon enjoy the attention he was getting. Suddenly Pikachu's ears perked up which made Ash stop to hear a knock at the door, patting Pikachu he got up and answered the door to find Serena standing there "Is everything ok we heard a bang!" She said with a frantic tone in her voice "Sorry I fell off the chair" He confessed to her with a slight embarrassed look. This made Serena giggle a little at Ash who's face was now glowing red. Serena saw this and felt her heart melt at how vulnerable he could be, stopped her giggles and thought she would change the topic "All packed I see, looking forward to heading home?" She looked him up and down knowing this to be their last night together. "I am! I'm looking forward to seeing mum. It's been so long since we started our journey." Ash said rubbing his still painful head from his tumble. Again hearing that Ash was heading home Serena still couldn't help but tear up a little, so Ash didn't see this she turned back towards the stairs and started to descend she pauses a moment trying her best to smile turns back to look at Ash "dinner is almost ready. Come down soon." she gave one last smile then turned and hurried down the stairs.

Clemont and Bonnie had just finished putting out the food when Ash and Pikachu came down the stairs "Good timing Ash!" Bonnie said bouncing over to Pikachu to pat her electric friend. Just smiling to Bonnie he looked up to see that Serena was not at the table, "Where is Serena?" He asked to Clemont "She came down after checking on you and said she wasn't feeling hungry and was going for a walk." He stated as he sat at the table "come on Bonnie time to eat!".

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were sitting at the table after they finished their meal "Serena sure has been a while!" Bonnie said, Ash and Clemont gave a worried look between themselves "I'm going to look for her, you guys stay here in case she come back while I'm gone." He started towards the door putting on his jacket and looked to Pikachu "can you stay here for me bud? I need you to look after things while I'm gone." Pikachu look annoyed he was staying behind but nodded to his friend and watched as he set out in the dark.

It was very lively outside, many people still out soaking up the festivities of the Lumious Conference. Ash kept walking and found himself in the out skirts of Lumious city near the river. Ash was about the head off to continue his search when I heard a familiar voice near the river. When he moved in closer he saw that it was Serena sitting on top of a rock throwing stones along the river surface. While studying the sight ahead of him he saw that she was crying, he hesitated a moment as he was about to speak Serena spoke "why haven't you realised how I feel for you! I wouldn't just follow anyone around Kalos and support them the way I have unless I knew that I loved you Ash!" ash stopped in his tracks surprised by this outburst of love for him. He had always felt that things where different between Serena and himself but never gave it much more thought then that. He continued to walk towards Serena when he accidentally kicked a stone and startled her. She turned around quickly to see Ash standing a few metres from her, she then realised that her outburst could have been heard by him and she turned away "What are you doing here Ash?" She said while she wiped away the signs she had been crying "I came looking for you, everyone was getting worried." He said as he continued towards her. Serena didn't really say anything she was to busy wondering if he had heard her confession of love, by the time she knew it Ash was sitting beside her. A bit taken back that the Ash she loved was sitting so close to her she couldn't help but fidget, after a while of sitting in silence she couldn't take it she had to ask "H-how much did you hear?" they sat there a moment in silence she could feel the pressure build awaiting the answer until finally Ash spoke "I heard most of it. Especially the confession of love for me!" her heart sunk, she had never been able to tell him, now without meaning to she let out all her feelings and he heard it all "Oh!" is all she could bring herself to say. They continued to sit in silence both feeling awkward to the position they where in. Serena then realized that Ash was about to head home this was the perfect time to tell him, well for her to tell him face to face anyway, Serena broke the silence again to scared to look at Ash "Well I suppose that now you heard my feelings for you I should tell you straight!" by this time Ash had finished his thoughts and looked to Serena to hear what she was to say "I know you barely remember saving me that day long ago but I have been in love with you ever since and have been falling more in love with you since the day we meet again before I joined you on your journey around Kalos. It pains me that you haven't felt my feelings for you through all this journey and annoyed at myself for not telling you sooner but…" now full oh confidence that she was finally telling him her feelings looked up to Ash looked him in the eyes and confessed "I love you Ash Ketchum!".

Ash couldn't help but stare at her after her confession of love to him. He opened his mouth to speak when he was set upon with a kiss from Serena. Unable to do anything but accept her kiss, quickly Serena pulled away in shock of what she had done. All Ash could bring himself to say was "wow!" That one word made Serena smile Ash then continued "that was amazing kiss. I can't imagine all the emotions you have been through during our journey. I can be pretty dense apparently when it comes to things like love or others feelings towards me. So I have been told anyways" This made Serena giggle and nod when she heard him admit to his faults "truthfully though I've been in love with someone else for a very long time." Hearing this Serena's eyes widened and slowly she started to moving away, unable to comprehend what she had just been told "I know it took a lot for you to tell me this but I can't lie to myself anymore and I can't lie to you!" he continued. Having finally heard everything Ash said she started to realize what he meant "S-so you don't love me!" She finally said after a minute of staring at Ash "No. Not like that anyway" Ash said in reply, hearing that 2 syllable word was to much for Serena, she was about to get up and as she didn't want to be around Ash while she cried but she couldn't move, her body was shaking from the heartbreak she had received. Ash could sees that Serena was starting to cry he started to feel guilty that he told her so harshly that he did not love her.

A few moments had passed and Serena was unable to stop crying. Surprised by being told that the guy she was in love with for so long did not love her back was to much and continued to cry uncontrollably. Ash not knowing what he could do for her sat by her. Finally Serena had calmed down enough to look up to Ash her heart torn with pain and asked the one question she had to know "who is the girl?" Ash sat there a moment looked down to the water as a Goldeen jumped out of the river "Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean City gym" he finally said feeling a kind of relief finally saying it out loud to someone. Serena knew of Misty but had never heard Ash speak about her much, this only made her hurt ache more that from the start she had no chance of Ash's love. Feeling so much hurt from her denied love she asked "What is it you love about Misty?" Ash paused a moment continuing to look at the river thinking of Misty "everything!".

Ash told Serena about how he first met Misty after starting his journey with Pikachu and how she followed him around after he destroyed her bike vowing she was only following until she got a new bike. He also told her about all the ups and downs they had during there time together with Brock also.

Once Ash told his story Serena couldn't help but feel jealous of Misty but knew that there was no changing Ash's feelings. After a while Serena got up "we should head back. Everyone would be worried and you have a long trip home tomorrow." Ash could only nod in agreement.

After a walk back through town which has since died down they arrived back at there accommodation. Before going back in Serena stopped Ash and asked that he tell no one of what had happen, he agreed to her requested and open the door "Pikapi!" was the first noise they heard when they walked inside! Ash caught Pikachu that was already half way through the air before he knew it. Clemont and Bonnie both stood up relieved that they were both back safe. Ash sat down on the lounge and continued to pat Pikachu until he remembered that he should call home and let his mum know he was coming home. Walking over to the video phone and called home. When the screen came to life he saw his mum. "Hello Ash! What a present surprise." She said looking at her son through the screen "Hi mum. Just thought I would let you know Pikachu and I will be coming home tomorrow." Seeing the noticeable smile now showing on his mother's face "that's wonderful! Do you need me to get you from the airport dear?" that was a good question Ash hasn't thought to much of what would happen when he was home. "No, that's ok mum I want to stop in and see brock, I have somethings I need to talk to him about" Ash said without really thinking "oh! Ok dear let me know when you land and when you will be home and we will have a welcome home party!" Ash thought about that a moment and smiled "sounds like a plan! Bye mum" Ash said as the screen went black.

Ash walked back to the sofa where Serena and Bonnie where getting up "we are off to bed. Goodnight!" Ash and Clemont both wished them goodnight and started talking about some of the plans of what Clemont was going to do after everyone went home. After hearing what Clemont had planned he looked over to Ash and saw a deep in thought expression "what's on your mind Ash?" Ash looked to Clemont then over to the stairs where the girls had gone to bed then proceeded to tell him that Serena confessed her love and that he couldn't return the feelings. Clemont was shocked, he knew about her feelings but never wanted to ask "wow! I didn't see that coming but I'm glad she finally told you. It would have hurt her more if she didn't and pines over you longer and at a distance" Ash hasn't thought about it like that. He then thought of Clemont words and the situation he was in with his feelings for Misty.

Clemont yawned stood and looked at Ash and Pikachu "I'm off to bed we have a early morning tomorrow don't stay up to late" ash laughed and nodded. Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled "we are going home tomorrow buddy" Ash thought about Misty and possibly seeing her at his welcome home party put a smile on his face, Pikachu let out a noise of happiness and jumped into Ash's shoulder as he stood and also went to bed.

The next morning Ash was the last to get out of bed. He washes his face and headed down to breakfast to find everyone else sitting eating "Good morning sleepy head!" Serena said watching as Ash yawned "Good morning!" he looked at Serena and saw her eyes where completely red, he thought for a moment back to all the crying she had done after she confessed. He sat down next to Clemont and helped himself to some food "where's Pikachu?" As he was looking around "Oh he is outside playing with the other Pokemon before we all head off." Bonnie stated while taking another bite of her toast. After everyone had finished breakfast and cleaned up they walked out to the Pokemon.

Outside you could see Pikachu running around with his Pokemon companions enjoying his time when he saw his raven haired trainer coming through the door from the house. The pokemon all stopped and knew it was time to go, they say their goodbyes after Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie also said there goodbyes. The pokemon then moved towards their respective trainers Ash, Clemont and Serena had there Pokemon return in a glow of red light back to there pokeballs. As they all just stood outside basking in the warm sunlight not wanting to leave as they knew the end of the journey was near they headed out to the airport remembering all the fun and experiences they had together.

Having arriving at the airport the group of inspiring travelers looked to one another and said there farewells. Ash first looked to Bonnie who already had tears streaming down her face ran into Ash for a hug "don't worry Bonnie. This isn't goodbye! I will be back one day to see both you and Clemont and when I come back you will be a pokemon trainer and we can have a battle!" Ash said as he tried to comfort Bonnie who by this time could only nod to the idea that they would meet again. Clemont feeling the emotions of his little sister was fighting back tears to say goodbye to one of his closest friends "Good luck Ash! We'll be rooting for you through all your battles." Ash smiled and shook Clemont hand "oh! Also I made this for you. Give me your pokedex" ash unsure what he was going to do handed Clemont his pokedex and watched as he tinkered with it adding new items to it "here you go! This is all the rage now it's called a pokegear. You will be able to use it as a video phone anywhere during your journey!" Clemont said while pushing his glasses further up his face in a excitement of science. Ash looked at the new pokedex/gear excited to check it out "thank you Clemont! I will be able to keep in touch with you from anywhere now." With a quick exchange of contact information with the group so that they could keep in touch ash turned to Serena.

Serena was still torn from the heartbreak of her denied love interest in ash that she just hugged him. During the hug she turned her head and whispered "you better chase Misty down and tell her your feelings for her. Otherwise I'll be coming for you!" ash gave a nervous laugh but replied "I will. I promise!". As they finished there goodbyes the announcement for last call for Ash's flight was heard over the P.A system with a little panic ash picked up his things waved to everyone as he entered the gangway to his plan.

As ash and Pikachu sat in their seats waiting for the plane to take off ash looked to Pikachu who was now looking up to him "well buddy! We are finally heading home. We have a lot to do until I'm ready to tell Misty how I feel" giving Pikachu a quick pat on his head as the plane started to move. Ash looked out the window as he watching the landscape zoom by in a blur and then move further way knowing that when he got home a lot of things were about to change.

Thanks for reading my story! I am planning on continuing the story so hope you all continue to follow on.


End file.
